<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slathered in Bees by trynfindme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248298">Slathered in Bees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynfindme/pseuds/trynfindme'>trynfindme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bees, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, So Many Bees, i hate myself for writing this, the hat fic but with destiel and bees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trynfindme/pseuds/trynfindme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am going to go scream at myself in the mirror once this is posted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slathered in Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: If writing this kills me, I'm okay with this being acknowledged as my suicide note.</p><p>The story behind "Dude, on my car. He showed up naked covered in bees"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas was leaned up against the hood of the beat up old car Dean had been driving around for the moment. Dean's eyes raked across Cas's nude body, snagging on the prominent muscle groups as he gulped down a plea to his dick to stay calm. He was utterly at a loss for words at the sudden sight of the angel appearing there, naked and absolutely slathered in bees. The angel smirked lightly.</p><p>"Hi, Dean," he said, monotonous as always. "I am... here to see you."</p><p>"You don't say!" Dean replied, thoroughly pissed. He was in the middle of working a case, and a full blown Cas-induced erection was just going to get in the way.</p><p>"Dean..." Cas paused, taking a moment to figure out how to phrase what he was about to say. "There is a... a fantasy, as you would call it, that I have always wanted to try." He licked his lips, desperately willing moisture to come to them in his nervous state. His dick tickled as the bees sitting on it shifted, and at the sight of Dean's familiar glower his tree topper began to twitch upwards.</p><p>"Cas you can't just show up here-- You cant just show up and expect-- You and me?" Dean sighed. Maybe if it was before, before the betrayal, before Cas died and came back to life with half of his marbles missing in action, maybe, just maybe he would give in. But now? "Cas, I dunno, man. It's been so long."</p><p>Cas approached Dean slowly, easing his bear ass off the hood of the car.</p><p>"I know you are skeptical. But please, Dean, I... Ever since I came back I haven't felt whole. I believe that I need you. Please." At this, Dean couldn't help but sigh again. "Just hear me out."</p><p>Cas lied a tentative hand on Dean's upper bicep, sending shivers down Dean's spine. He had to admit, Castiel's forward attitude, catching him off guard, all these goddamn bees. It was just so damn sexy.</p><p>"I want these bees to be a part of our love making." Dean's breath hitched in his throat.</p><p>"You kinky son of a bitch."</p><p>"I know, it may be painful. But I believe the pain will enhance the pleasure." Castiel breathed in deeply, steadying himself. "The injury we sustain, it is no matter. I can heal us." He slid his hand up Dean's shoulder, resting it on the side of his neck. Dean leaned into the touch. "Please, Dean. I... I need this. I need you."</p><p>Biting his lip, Dean slammed Cas back onto the hood of the car, dragging him into a kiss, animalistically tearing away at his baby soft lips, reveling in the sharp stings from the bees spreading across his upper body. He groaned deeply into Cas's wet mouth, sloppily navigating the inside with his teeth and tongue. Bees landed on his cheeks, his neck, the palms of his hands, digging their stingers into his hot flesh. He ground the bulge in his pants against Castiel's now fully erect member, feeling stings pierce white hot through the fabric of his jeans. In a flash, his pants were off, his shirt was torn off his shoulders and his bare chest was pressed fully up against that of the angel underneath him. It had been so long since they had known each other like this-- biblically, that is-- known the taste of each other's mouth, the scent of one another's flesh. Dean's bones ached with joy at the feeling of being with Cas again. God knows how empty he'd been without him.</p><p>Screw privacy. If they were going to get this kinky with the bees, they might as well throw mild exhibitionism into the mix. It's not like anyone was around to see them, anyway.</p><p>Dean gripped Castiel's side and turned him over so that he was pressed face down against the hood, his dick trapped between his own abdomen and the smooth surface of the car. Dean's mouth flew straight to the sensitive spot between Cas's neck and his shoulder,  tenderly suckling it as he ran his hands along the smooth skin of Cas's back, the motion sending bees flying in every direction. Cas let out a pained groan, overwhelmed by the erotic bliss around him. There was nobody else that could disarm him in this way, no one other than Dean.</p><p>Dean clasped Cas's hand, slamming it up above his head on the hood of the car. With his other hand he reached down to feel the curve of Castiel's pert angelic ass. It felt like home. His fingers fumbled their way to Cas's entrance, tapping against it expectantly. Cas reached around and handed Dean the small tube of lubricant he brought, just in case Dean gave in and said yes. Dean ripped it open, slathering it over his fingers before plunging them into Cas's entrance. Cas moaned at the feeling of being penetrated, uncomfortable for now but excited for what was to come.</p><p>"Bees, the bees," Cas mumbled against the hood of the car. Dean smirked and plucked a bee off Cas's back, licking his neck playfully as he reached back down and held the bee tauntingly over Cas's entrance.</p><p>"This what you wanted? Huh, Cas?" Cas shivered in anticipation, his stomach was practically in his throat with excitement.</p><p>"P--please, Dean. That is why I brought them here. I want you to--" Before he could finish, Dean got the message and plunged his fingers back into Cas's asshole, bee included. Cas moaned sharply at the pain, shuddering at the feeling of the foreign object inside of him. Before he had time to adjust Dean had thrust in another, and then another.</p><p>"S--stop, Dean I'm going to--"</p><p>"You are NOT going to cum yet, you son of a bitch. This was your goddamn idea, so you're gonna hold on and wait until I've had a chance to fuck you right."</p><p>Four bees. Five. Six bees. Ten. Thirteen bees. Fourteen bees inside of Castiel's asshole. Sixteen bees. Eighteen bees. Nineteen. Twenty-three bees. Twenty-six bees twenty-seven thirty-two bees. Thirty-four-nine forty forty-five-seven-eight fifty-two bees. Bee</p><p>Bee all bee</p><p>d</p><p>bees everywhere all bees</p><p>bees oh god bees</p><p>oh god</p><p>*sounds of flesh slapping against flesh*</p><p>*moans and groans*</p><p>*angry buzzing bzzzzz bzzz buzzzzzzzzz buzzzzz bUZZZZ BZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZ*</p><p> </p><p>They lay there together, complete. Cas pressed his mouth against Dean's, running his hands along their bodies as he healed the smarting stings that covered them head to toe. Bees.</p><p>--</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I didn't even need to make a deal I just damned my soul to hell for free thats so cool that so cool thats so cool</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>